Un Rien Bestial et Vide
by Angelika Phantomhive
Summary: Sébastian, rongé par un amour à sens unique, abandonne sa jeune maîtresse en plein Enfer. Angelika, perdu dans cet univers inconnu est receuillie par une créatures d'une étrange forêt. Petit à petit, Sébastian et Angelika seront plongés dans une incroyable aventure remplie de suspense, de douleur et d'amour. Inspiré un tantinet de la Princesse Mononoké. Laissez des reviews svp.
1. Chapter 1

Un Rien Bestial et Vide.

Prologue.

L'enfer…leur dernière demeure. Un tapis de roses blanches et onyx. Un ciel noir d'encre. Une brise légère leur soulevant les cheveux.

Cette enfant capricieuse, digne et fière que Sébastian avait servi pendant trois ans pour avoir son âme ne pourra plus jamais lui rendre son dû.

Cette enfant n'était plus humaine.

Mais il n'avait pas fait tout ça que pour son âme…mais aussi pour pouvoir avoir la chance de devenir l'homme qu'il espérait être celui qui compterait le plus pour elle. Mais il va s'en dire que ces espoirs étaient vain. Dès lors, il ne pouvait obtenir ni l'un, ni l'autre…car il savait qu'elle n'éprouvait absolument rien pour lui…Alors que Sébastian brûlait d'amour pour elle.

Il existe une strophe en Enfers qui décrit un précepte des Diables.

_Mon cœur, ma seule possession,_

_Pour elle, battra à l'unisson._

_Cette personne, dans toute mon éternité,_

_Pour elle, un monde je ferai flamboyer._

_Car, fois solitaire,_

_Pour moi, sera première et dernière._

_Violence annihilée, Bonheur comblé,_

_Pour moi que par ton humble baiser._

_Près de l'être que j'aime,_

_Je veux vivre et mourir._

_Et la mort, elle-même,_

_Ne peut nous désunir._

_Partons! Partons! Ici-bas, sous terres et cieux._

_Même sort désormais nous attend tous les deux._

Ses vers se fessaient réciter à tous les démons. La propre mère de Sébastian les lui avait chantés quand il n'était qu'un petit diablotin. En gros, ces vers disaient que les démons ne tombaient amoureux qu'une fois et que cette personne sera votre unique amour pour l'éternité. Et pour Sébastian, cela a tombé sur sa jeune maîtresse, la comtesse humaine, Angelika Phantomhive…enfin, plus si humaine maintenant.

. . .

Son cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine. Sébastian marchait avec sa bôchan dans les bras. Celle-ci ne fessait que regarder devant eux. Sa peau paraissait presque opaque avec la lumière des roses blanches. Ses lèvres entrouvertes l'attiraient trop…il…il...il n'y tint plus. Sébastian ne pouvais pas demeurer avec elle en sachant qu'elle n'éprouvait rien envers lui. Il la déposa par terre le regard sévère et s'en alla.

- Mais…Sébastian…pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu? Où vas-tu?

Sébastian ne lui répondis pas et couru le plus loin possible d'elle.

- SÉBASTIAN, QU'EST-CE QUI TE PRENDS REVIENS!, hurla Angelika. Mais il ne l'écouta point et continua sa course.

- SÉBASTIAN, C'EST UN ORDRE, REVIENS!

Sébastian lutta de toutes ses forces pour oublier cet ordre. Il continua à courir sans se retourner. Angelika ne comprit pas pourquoi l'ordre ne l'avait pas atteint. Elle cria encore.

- SÉBASTIAN…S'IL-TE-PLAÎT, REVIENS!

Incroyable! Elle le suppliait. Sébastian pouvais discerner des sanglots dans sa voix. L'ignorant le plus possible, il sera les poings et les dents pour s'empêcher de retourner auprès d'elle. Elle continua à hurler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'entende plus et qu'elle ait disparu de son champ de vision. Il fallait qu'il sorte de sa vie.

. . .

C'est un cauchemar. Elle voulait se réveiller. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu partir en la laissant seule comme ça. Il avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Angelika s'écroula sur les roses bicolores et pleura tout son soul en poussant des hurlements de désespoir.

Angelika avais tenté de l'oublier, de le refouler au fond d'elle. Mais c'était tout simplement infaisable. Elle ne pouvait se mentir à elle-même…Angelika l'aimait. Angelika l'aimait de tout son cœur. Mais elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et que maintenant, il devait encore plus la détester parce qu'il ne peut plus obtenir son âme. Angelika pouvait bien comprendre son point de vue. Elle s'était montrée assez désagréable ses trois dernières années. Pas étonnant qu'il ait fiché le camp.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était son boulot d'obéir et d'endurer ces sautes d'humeur.

Et c'est en essuyant ses larmes qu'elle se leva et marcha, sans destination précise, mais ayant un but. L'oublier. Oublier tous ses moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Oublier son existence.

Angelika traînait les pieds. En chemin, elle avait abandonné mon cache-œil dans l'herbe, n'en voyant plus l'utilité et s'était poser plein de question. Où vivre? Comment vivre. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, elle en avait marre du luxe et désirait un autre mode de vie. Une vie facile l'aurait trop fait penser à Sébastian.

Elle dut marcher longtemps car le paysage avait changé. Elle était maintenant devant une imposante forêt dont l'écorce des arbres était onyx et leur feuillage d'un blanc lumineux. Des tas de roses rouge sang comme si on les avait peignés avec le liquide carmin et pleine de toile d'araignée et de leurs créatrices tapissaient la base des arbres. Et sur le tronc étaient fixés des branches épineuses comme celle qui couraient sur les murs des maisons (mais pas en quantité industrielle non plus). Un écriteau planté à son entrée disait.

_Forêt Abyss._

C'était parfait pour Angelika. Cette forêt serait son nouveau refuge. Elle y entra et l'explora. En marchant, elle pouvait entendre des bruits venant des buissons. Angelika se retourna et vit avec effroi une créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Elle ressemblait à une hyène, mais en plus gros. Elle la regardait méchamment en grognant. Angelika songea d'abord à appeler Sébastian au secours, quand elle se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle arrive à se débrouiller seule dorénavant. Angelika sera des poings et se prépara à se défendre. La hyène s'élança alors vers elle. Et sans même qu'Angelika s'en rende compte, elle était morte à mes pieds, un trou béant dans la poitrine qui laissait échapper une traînée de sang. Angelika sentait sur sa main une substance humide et remarqua qu'elle était recouverte de sang. Étrangement, elle ne fit pas de crise d'hyperventilation. Peut-être que les démons ne peuvent pas avoir de peur phobiques du sang. Il émanait du sang une odeur très tenante. Angelika approcha son nez et huma. Une délicieuse odeur et extrêmement alléchante. Elle entreprit alors de le lécher. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Comme une sorte de délivrance. Angelika sut alors que chassez les drôles d'animaux pourrait lui changer les idées. Mais elle ne sut pas que le sang pouvait faire perdre la raison et transformer les démons en sauvages. Le processus s'activa lentement en Angelika. Mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Rassurée et apaisée, elle continua sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'elle aboutisse au cœur de la forêt. Il s'agissait d'une clairière dont le sol était recouvert d'herbe, quelques gros rochers, des buissons regorgeant de baies non comestibles et des arbres l'entouraient. Sur un gros rocher surplombant la forêt entière (Imaginer le rocher du lion dans le Roi Lion, mais en moins haut.), plus en hauteur, il y avait une quelques rochers qui semblaient avoir été empilés pour faire une sorte de grand abri. Une caverne.

Angelika décida que cet endroit sera son nouveau chez-soi.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrit à elle

Une vie qui la transformerait et la déposséderait de ces derniers biens.

. . .

Sébastian n'arrêta sa course que lorsqu'il arriva face à un joli cottage au bord d'un lac. La forêt _Abyss_ se trouvait juste à côté. Il était plutôt content de retrouver sa maison. Il avait acheté ce cottage il y a un demi-siècle. Il allait pouvoir continuer son existence en paix et tenter d'oublier son cœur qui le fessait souffrir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1.

174 années se sont écoulées. Londres était toujours la même, mais en plus moderne et beaucoup nous avaient quittés. Bard, May Linn, Finny, Tanaka, Samuel, Frances, Soma, Agni, Lau, Ran Mao, La Reine, Randall, etc…L'Enfer, elle, n'avait pas changée…à un point d'exception. Une étrange créature avait eu lien domicile dans la forêt _Abyss_ et s'amusait depuis de nombreuses années à faire du grabuge.

Cette étrange créature n'était en fait que…Angelika Phantomhive…ou ce qui restait d'elle physiquement.

Depuis l'abandon de Sébastian, elle s'était fait grandir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Miraculeusement, elle avait réussi à survivre par elle-même. Elle vivait encore et toujours dans la misérable caverne. Mais l'abandon de Sébastian et sa première lapée de sang l'avait fait sombrer au fil des années un peu plus dans la démence et la folie, la rendant de plus en plus violente et sanguinaire. Elle n'était plus humaine, même plus démone. Elle était une bête sauvage. C'est à peine si Angelika n'avait pas oublié comment parler et marcher sur ces jambes. Ne pouvant trouver d'âmes humaines pour se sustenter, elle montait une fois par semaines sur Terre pour traquer un humain et dévorer férocement son âme. Sauf que, n'ayant jamais appris comment si prenaient les démons disons…un peu plus civilisés qu'elle, elle les tuait de manière brutale et extrêmement sanglante. Il en résultait qu'elle était tout le temps couverte de sang. Et pour passer le temps dans sa forêt, elle courait à quatre pattes après les animaux et les déchiquetait avec ces toutes nouvelles dents de fauves.

Toute cette violence gratuite lui avait fait presque oublier qui elle était autrefois. Et elle en avait quasiment oublié son amour pour Sébastian…mais pas sa haine et son mépris pour lui.

. . .

En parlant de lui, il n'avait pas eu de nouveaux contrats depuis qu'il avait laissé sa bôchan à l'abandon puisque leur contrat était encore actif. Évidemment, il s'en voulait d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais il n'aurait pas pu supporter de vivre un amour à sens unique.

Il vivait toujours dans son petit cottage près de la forêt _Abyss_, sans parler à quiconque. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus sourit. Il entendait à l'occasion des bruits de bottes martelant le sol dans le bois. Cette forêt était devenue au court des 174 dernières années, la plus dangereuse de tous les Enfers. À la rumeur qu'il y aurait le démon le plus violent et le plus sanguinaire qu'on ait jamais vu. Et cette histoire s'avérait être vrai car, Sébastian trouvait souvent des cadavres d'animaux à l'orée du bois, plus précisément à quelques dizaines de mètres de sa maison. Ils avaient tous été dépecés et démembrés, les organes en dehors, baignant dans leur sang et chaque parties du corps brutalement arrachés. Par déduction logique, le coupable ne pouvait être que le démon sauvage d'_Abyss_. Aucun autre animal n'aurait pu faire un travail aussi net.

Sébastian n'était pas vraiment surpris d'entendre parler de démons sauvages. Il y en avait toute une colonie au sud des Enfers. Quoiqu'il fût rare qu'un démon sauvage vive seul, étant donné qu'ils avaient l'habitude de vivre en groupe. En pensant à ça, Sébastian se rappela d'un détail.

- Angelika…je me demande ce que tu deviens, se dit-il. Vas-tu bien? Es-tu heureuse et confortable là où tu vis?

La connaissant, Sébastian se doutait que c'était le cas.

Tous ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle se tienne loin de la Bête Sauvage, comme on l'avait surnommé.

. . .

Un jour, alors que Sébastian était allé se promener à Londres pour voir comment la capital de l'Angleterre allait, il faut surprit de voir un attroupement de gens dans une rue. En s'approchant, il vit qu'il s'agissait des officiers de Scotland Yard. Leur nouveau chef était penché sur un cadavre. Et à première vue, il n'était pas très reluisant. Il était complètement défiguré. Les organes et le cerveau à l'air libre, les membres et toutes les parties du corps arrachées sans exceptions. Sébastian se dirigea vers le chef de police qui semblait vraisemblablement de plus agréable compagnie que Randall.

- Que s'est-il passer au juste monsieur?

- On a trouvé ce cadavre ce matin très tôt et dans cet état. Ce n'est pas la première d'ailleurs. Et toutes les précédentes victimes étaient elles aussi de la noblesse. Un mort par semaine. À ma connaissance, il s'agit du cas de meurtre le plus affreux qu'on ait jamais vu à Londres, d'après les registres des rapports des deux siècles passés que j'ai consulté. Bizarrement, les victimes suivent la pyramide de la noblesse. Le premier mort était un duc, le suivant un marquis, ensuite un comte et maintenant un vicomte. On suppose que la prochaine victime sera un baron…hé monsieur…MONSIEUR où êtes-vous?

Sébastian n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il se doutait que les barons se fessaient un sang d'encre pour leurs vie aujourd'hui et qu'ils espéraient de toute leur âme (toujours là, chance pour eux) qu'ils ne soient pas la prochaine victime la semaine prochaine.

Le démon se souvint de la façon atroce que les nobles avaient étés tués et réalisa que cela avait été la même technique que pour les animaux du bois _Abyss_. Donc logiquement, le coupable ne pouvait être qu'un démon, mais un démon excessivement brutal et sans pitié. Il ne fallait pas être un Chat de la Reine à Sébastian pour qu'il ait deviné que le meurtrier était la Bête Sauvage d'_Abyss_.

Sauf que le cas des meurtres des nobles de la Terre n'était pas les affaires du diable et décida de le laisser aux agents de Scotland Yard.

Après tout…quelques humains de plus ou de moins, quel différence pour Sébastian. Leurs âmes n'auraient jamais été de la même exquise que celle de sa jeune maîtresse dont il n'arrêtait pas de penser.

. . .

Un matin, de retour en Enfer, Sébastian commençait à en avoir comme plus que marre des bruits de bottes, de déchiquetage d'arbre et de ramasser des cadavres toute déchiquetés qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque matin. Ennuyé, il décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans ce damné bois. D'après lui, Sébastian n'était allé que très rarement dans cette forêt et la dernière fois qu'il y était allé, c'était avant la séparation avec Angelika. Tous ce dont il se souvenait, c'était la petite caverne. Il décida donc de commencer ses recherches par là…après avoir fini son petit-déjeuner (Non j'déconne).

Arrivé à la caverne, il eut un sourire rien n'avait changé en tant d'années. Dans la clairière, il sentie une présence étrange. Une présence à la fois inconnue et familière, mais très calme qui parvenait de la caverne. Quelqu'un devait être à l'intérieur. Sébastian s'approcha donc et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il y découvrit une jeune femme en haillons profondément endormie sur un lit de fortune fait avec des fourrures, des feuilles mortes, de la paille séchée et de vieux bout de tissus bourgognes et noirs qui couvraient le sol au complet. Elle avait de longs cheveux en bataille châtain-caramel presque brun, des oreilles et une queue de chat. Elle était aussi habillée d'un débardeur gris cendre usé, d'un short court en jean noir déchiré à l'ourlet, de gants sans doigts et de bottines de cuir noir et de chaussettes de coton montants jusqu'aux cuisses gris foncé comportant quelques trous et déchirures. Tout son accoutrement avait des taches de sang caillé et de saleté.

En l'observant plus attentivement, Sébastian vit que ces ongles ressemblaient plus à de longues griffes noires qu'à des ongles et qu'elle portait une sorte de ruban d'un bleu profond au bout de la queue, mais en gros elle était d'une très grande beauté. Aussi belle que…

…et là Sébastian le vit clairement. La jeune démone fit un mouvement dans son sommeil et dégagea son épaule gauche de ses cheveux. La marque de la Bête au fer rouge. Cette jeune démone n'était autre que son ex-jeune maîtresse. Angelika Phantomhive…et à première vue, elle avait réussi à développer sa forme de démon qui était évidemment…un chat

À la voir, on aurait dit qu'elle avait complètement oublié sa vie passée. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus son élégance datant, Sébastian devait admettre qu'elle était devenue particulièrement belle en grandissant. D'après son apparence, elle s'était fait grandir jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans. Ces traits étaient fins, elle avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines et sa blancheur contrastait parfaitement avec ces cheveux devenus plus foncés.

Sébastian la regarda pendant dix bonnes minutes et finit par faire courir ces doigts dans les mèches tombantes d'Angelika.

Sébastian fut horrifié quand il la vit soudainement bouger. Elle s'était réveillée! Quand Angelika le vit, son regard alla de vague endormie à dément et coléreux. Sébastian eut aussi la confirmation qu'il s'agissait d'Angelika. Des yeux vairons verts et rouges avec la marque du pacte toujours présente, mais qui avait dû pâlir avec le temps et l'éloignement.

Et c'est un poussant un hurlement de lion qu'Angelika sauta sur Sébastian, toutes griffes dehors, tel un fauve à l'attaque. Sébastian remarque bien vite la nouvelle force d'Angelika. Quand elle fut juste au-dessus de lui, elle ne l'attaqua pas. Angelika se contenta d'enfoncer ses griffes dans son torse, déchirant son beau chandail en col en V noir préféré en même temps et de le fixer avec le plus mauvais regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais jeté. Avec ça les lèvres retroussées où on pouvait voir de puissants crocs. La comtesse Phantomhive n'était plus qu'un animal. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et dit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici toi?! Tu n'as pas fait assez e dégâts il y a 174 ans?!

Au moins, elle avait gardé la notion du temps, mais sa voix était un peu renfermée comme si elle avait perdue l'habitude de parler. Sûrement plus habituée à pousser des grognements qu'à parler. Sauf que maintenant après tous ce temps, en la voyant, Sébastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser cette question, oubliant de la vouvoyer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée, Angelika?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! Je me répèterai qu'une seule fois! Que fais-tu ici?! Tu es venu pour me blesser davantage?!

- Et toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu. Que t'est-il arrivé? Comment as-tu pu en arriver là?

Le visage d'Angelika se fit encore plus dur. Vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas le fait que Sébastian l'avait tutoyé, ni celui de l'avoir appelée par son prénom qui la rendait furax, mais ça présence tout court. Elle se mit alors à hurler.

- TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR?! JE VAIS TE LE DIRE POURQUOI, MOI! C'EST LE FAIT QUE TU M'AIS ABANDONNER! QUE TU M'AIS BRISER LE CŒUR ET QUE TU EN AS FAIT DE LA PURÉE! JE SUIS DEVENUE COMME ÇA PARCE QUE TU N'ÉTAIS PLUS À MES CÔTÉS ALORS QUE TU AVAIS PROMIS DE NE JAMAIS ME QUITTER, DE NE JAMAIS ME TRAHIR! ET À CAUSE DE TOI, JE ME SUIS RENDUE COMPTE QUE JE NE POUVAIS FAIRE CONFIANCE À PERSONNE, PAS MÊME À CEUX QUI ÉTAIENT LE PLUS PROCHES DE MOI! VOILA POURQUOI!...CONTENT MAINTENANT?!

Le flot de colère et de ressentiments avait plaqué Sébastian au sol, bien qu'il le soit déjà. Il réalisa qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Sébastian lui avait effectivement promis d'être à ses côtés à jamais et de ne jamais lui mentir. Non seulement, il avait rompu sa promesse, mais il avait aussi violé son esthétique. Quel piètre démon il fessait!

- Excuse-moi.

- Des excuses ne réparons pas presque deux siècles de lâcheté!

Soudainement, Angelika leva sa main, comme si elle allait frapper Sébastian pour ensuite y laisser quatre estafilades sanguinolentes sur le visage avec ces griffes. Sébastian ferma les yeux attendant le choc…mais il ne vint pas. Quand il les rouvrit, la main d'Angelika était toujours en l'air, mais son visage maintenant baissé n'avait plus une lueur démentielle. Il exprimait u mélange de douleurs et de tristesses. À ce qu'il pouvait voir, Angelika lui en voulait amèrement.

Elle finit par se lever, Sébastian l'imita. Angelika marcha lentement vers sa caverne, que Sébastian présuma maintenant comme la sienne, et y entrèrent tous les deux. Sébastian vit que le mur intérieur gauche était parsemé de petits tirets blancs groupés par cinq. Elle avait dû les graver au fur et à mesure que les années s'écoulaient, les autres murs étaient décorés de dessin et de motifs peints avec ce qui lui semblait à du sang. Quelque petits meubles grossièrement fabriqués étaient installés ici et là complétaient la décoration. Elle murmura dos à lui.

- Va-t'en. Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Écoute, dit le démon aux yeux carmin, je me suis mal exprimé. Ce n'était pas clair…

- C'est parfaitement clair!, répliqua-t-elle en se retournant vivement, fessant revoler ces longs cheveux autour d'elle. C'est cracher en plein visage!

- Impossible, car jamais je n'oserais te faire ça.

Angelika poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Sois gentil Sébastian et dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

Sébastian vit tout de suite que juste prononcer le prénom qu'elle lui avait choisi lui coûtait un terrible effort de self-control surhumain. Il se dit que la franchise serait sûrement la meilleure méthode à employer pour éviter qu'elle ne lui arrache le cou.

- Au début, je voulais savoir quel était les bruits dans la forêt. Et pourquoi je trouvais des carcasses d'animaux devant l'entrée. J'avais décidé de commencer par ta caverne que je croyais jusqu' maintenant inhabitée. J'y suis parvenu, mais jamais je n'aurais cru t'y trouver, et encore moins en guenilles. À propos, es-tu au courant des rumeurs par rapport à la Bête Sauvage qui s'est installée dans la forêt _Abyss_?

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Et il y a eu aussi eu un cas de quatre nobles tués à Londres au court du dernier mois. Un duc, un marquis, un comte et un vicomte. Et apparemment, le responsable de ses morts et celle des animaux de la forêt et le même vu les techniques de tuerie semblables. Il s'agirait de la Bête Sauvage elle-même…En passant, l'as-tu déjà vu car cela pourrait être important…?

Sébastian ne put continuer sa phrase car Angelika se mit à ricaner de manière inquiétante.

- Mon pauvre Sébastian, tu n'as toujours pas compris?

- Compris quoi?, demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Que c'est moi qui aie tué les animaux d'_Abyss_! Moi qui aie tué ses quatre aristocrates. JE suis la Bête Sauvage!

Tellement sous le choc, Sébastian recula de quelques pas maladroitement et se retrouva scotché contre une des parois.

- N…non…impos…impossible! Ce n'est pas vrai!

- Navrée de te décevoir Sébastian, mais c'est la vérité. D'où tu penses qu'il vient ce sang sur mes vêtements, dit-elle en levant les bras comme pour enlacer le monde entier. Le retour du regard dément, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Toi qui ne tuais que pour les missions de la Reine Victoria. Tu avais toujours une raison de tuer?

- Elle n'existe plus cette comtesse! Elle est morte à présent! Partie! Disparue! Tu piges?!

- Mais quand même, pourquoi?

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en relâchant ces bras et son visage de démon.

Sébastian ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle tuait des humains et n'en connaissait même pas la raison. Et sans même savoir pourquoi, il détourna et s'éloigna de la caverne sans un mot de plus vers son cottage et le regard dans le vague. La femme qu'il aimait était changée du tout au tout.

Mais Sébastian n'avait pas dit ces dernières paroles, il était dorénavant déterminé à la guider, à lui monter le bon chemin, et espérant de tout son cœur que ce chemin la mènerait dans ces bras.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2.

Trois jour plus tard, Sébastian était assis sur un canapé et réfléchissait. Il était encore bouleversé depuis qu'il avait appris que c'était Angelika la meurtrière. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net.

En se remémorant les dates des précédents meurtres, il découvrit que chaque morts se déroulait le dimanche soir. Ce qui signifiait que le prochain meurtre aurait lieu…demain.

Suivant, la liste de nobles anglais du vingt-et-unième siècle, le suivant serait le baron Leigh Rolf. Un homme honnête qui dirigeait une entreprise de maçonnerie. Et étant la saison, il devait habiter aujourd'hui sa résidence secondaire.

Sébastian, décida donc de faire un petit tour à la résidence de Rolf pour y vérifier ces doutes. Il priait tous les Dieux (sans blagues) qu'Angelika lui avait raconté des vacheries. Qu'elle n'était pas la responsable.

Le lendemain soir, en arrivant sur les lieux, et s'étant caché sur un toit voisin, Sébastian vit le baron sortir de sa maison. Il venait juste de descendre les escaliers qu'un silhouette se jeta sur lui, le déchirant de pars en pars, sous les hurlements de terreur et de douleur. Étrangement, le ciel était rouge et la lune parfaitement blanche comme un spectre. Un rayon de lune passa et Sébastian du haut de son perchoir de tuile pu distinguer…une masse de mèches tombantes, une peau pâle fantomatique et des attributs de chat. Angelika Phantomhive…Elle n'avait donc pas mentit. C'était vraiment elle la Bête Sauvage.

- Quel naïf je fais!, se dit Sébastian.

Sébastian fut incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Tout ce qu'il put faire c'est de regarder le massacre qu'Angelika. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'enfant qu'il avait servi pendant trois ans était devenue un monstre du carnage. Commençant par sectionner les membres et la tête, ensuite elle l'éventrait d'un coup de griffe qui le fessait s'écraser contre un mur et lui fessait perdre ces organes et ces boyaux. Et pour finir, elle réduisait les restes en tranches.

Alors que Sébastian s'apprêtait à sortir de sa cachette après le meurtre horrible pour interpeler Angelika, un cri suraigu se fit entendre et une ombre se dessina sur le sol de pierres noir teinté de sang. Sébastian dirigea son regard vers l'origine du bruit, sur le toit de la résidence, et vit une des personnes immortelles qu'il ne souhaitait jamais revoir la face…Grell Sutcliff, mais habillé différemment. Il portait une chemise blanche à manches courtes, une petite cravate à rayures rouges et roses, un pantalon de cuir étroit noir et des bottes de cowboys rouges ornées de rubans de cuir. Mais il arborait toujours son abondante chevelure rousse, ses lunettes, ces gants noirs et sa tronçonneuse. Il dit d'une voix forte.

- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir gamine. Tu as drôlement poussée. Je pensais que tu étais morte depuis longtemps. À ce que je peux voir, tu es devenue une démone immortelle.

- C'est exact Grell. Je suis contente que tu te souviennes de moi. Ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis ses deux derniers siècles?

- Eh bien, pour faire court, mon Will n'arrête pas de m'écornifler les oreilles parce que tu as tué des humains ne figurant pas dans le Doomsday Book et que je ne t'ai pas arrêtée.

- Hah, qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand on a la vie éternelle, il faut faire quelque chose de son temps…parce que sinon il est un peu long, dit Angelika en baissant la tête un léger mauvais sourire aux lèvres

Angelika disait tout ça sans aucune pointe de regrets pour les meurtres qu'elle avait commis. Et Sébastian était assez surpris qu'elle et Grell aient pu se parler pendant plus de quarante secondes sans s'entre-tuer. Un vrai miracle.

- Mais vois-tu Grell, continua Angelika en redressant très lentement le menton, son sourire de plus en plus mauvais, je me suis nourri ce soir et j'ai encore faim…alors si tu permets…

Et une seconde plus tard, la démone et le Shinigami étaient plongés dans un violent combat. Sébastian était d'ailleurs assez impressionné par la force et l'endurance d'Angelika. Mais cela devait être une évidence, après presque deux siècles d'indépendance. Elle avait sûrement dû apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule face au danger et de nombreuses astuces de combat. Où, mystère!

En regardant plus attentivement, Sébastian constata que Grell commençait à prendre légèrement le dessus. Comme il ne voulait pas qu'Angelika perde, il décida de sortir et de l'aider.

Quand Angelika le vit à ces côtés en train de combattre, une lueur de colère passa sur son visage. Elle n'était visiblement pas ravie de le revoir. Grell en revanche avait l'air enchanté.

- Sébastian! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!, s'exclama Angelika.

- Sebas-chan! Quel joie de te revoir! Moi qui pensais que tu m'avais oublié! Mais je me doutais que le destin allait te ramener à moi! On va maintenant pouvoir s'unir pour éliminer cette démone feseuse de troubles!

- C'est ça! Comme si j'allais me laisser abattre par un traître et un Shinigami drag-queen!, s'écria Angelika énervée.

Sébastian devait bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Sa petite Angelika avait gardé son caractère en acier trempé.

- Tu peux toujours rêver Grell, mais au grand jamais je ne m'alirais avec une infâme créature de ton espèce. La seule qui me vaille est Angelika.

- Quoi, s'exclamèrent les deux opposants.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux là?, ajouta Grell.

- Parfaitement. J'ai juré le jour où j'ai reçu le nom de Sébastian Michaelis de ne jamais mentir.

- Ah ouais sans blagues, dit Angelika sarcastique.

Heureusement pour lui, Grell avait juste assez de cervelle pour comprendre le double sens de la métaphore de Sébastian (oohh que c méchant…mais c vrai tout de même). Hors de lui, il péta un câble et attaqua Sébastian et Angelika en même temps. Mais la chance avait sourie aux deux démons et ils purent lui échapper. Ils avaient réussis à se cacher derrière un mur, un endroit que Grell ne trouverait pas.

- Je n'aie pas besoin de ton aide!, chuchota rageusement Angelika. Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule! Laisse-moi tranquille!

Elle s'apprêta à se lever, mais Sébastian la retint par le poignet et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Hors de question que tu y ailles seule!, dit-il sur le même volume. Tu es peut-être devenue plus forte grâce à ta transformation, mais ta puissance est encore insuffisante pour battre un Shinigami à l'apogée de son art.

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde…

- Écoute-moi, tu ne pourras rien faire en solo! Laisse-moi t'aider.

- Tu te fiches de moi! Pourquoi j'accepterai ton aide?!

- Parce que tu connais ma dextérité au combat. Et que tu sais que seule, Grell ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi…Sébastian semblait hésiter à continuer, mais poursuivit en baissant la tête…et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, ou que tu sois blesser. Car je m'en voudrais pour l'éternité.

- Mais comment je serai que tu ne me trahiras pas encore, dit-elle en adoptant un ton plus doux, presque triste et déplorant. Elle détourna alors son regard. Sébastian la prends donc par les épaules et la tourna vers lui.

- Regarde-moi…

Elle consenti à tourner les yeux et à le regarder, une larme perla. La lueur sauvage avait disparue.

- Sébastian…

- Crois-moi…Angelika…

- Sé…Je…D'accord…

Sébastian sourit et lui sécha la larme de la joue. Il allait aller plus loin quand ils entendirent les cris de Grell qui s'égosillait.

- Gamine, Sebas-chan! Montrez-vous! Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper longtemps.

Sébastian lança un regard noir en direction de la voix puis se retourna vers Angelika qui affichait une mine résolue à lui casser la gueule une fois pour toute. Il demanda.

- Donc, prête?

- Oui!

- Alors, c'est parti!

Les deux démons sortent de leur cachette pour faire face au Shinigami. Tous deux avaient les poings serrés et les yeux exorbités à la démone.

Et sans crier gare, Sébastian s'élance vers Grell et lui assène un coup de pied dans le menton. Grell fit un vol plané et juste avant de toucher terre, Angelika lui en donna un autre dans le dos qui le fit revoler vers le ciel. Trois-quarts de secondes plus tard, les deux démons se trouvaient juste au-dessus de lui et en un grand coup de poings, Grell repartit vers le sol. Mais Angelika l'y attendait et le renvoya vers Sébastian vers le ciel en un coup de griffe qui lui déchira le dos de sa chemise. Ils s'amusaient à jouer au ping-pong avec Grell. Et Sébastian s'amusa en le fessant ce réécraser en lui envoyant un grand coup de poing…

- Non…pitié…Sebas-chan…pas ça…pas ma…!

…dans la face.

Et pour en finir en beauté, Sébastian vint rejoindre Angelika et ensemble, ils l'achevèrent en lui assenant un dernier et puissant coup de griffes. Grell s'écrabouilla contre un mur, complètement ensanglanté, la moitié des os en poussières et plein d'hématomes un peu partout.

- Ahhhhhh….v'ai dla dêde gui dourne….oohhh au zegours!

- C'était à toi de pas venir me casser les pieds, répliqua Angelika en léchant le sang qui coulait sur son poignet.

Sébastian et Angelika étaient à présent tous les deux couverts de sang, sauf qu'Angelika c'était deux couches. C'tu plate, Grell n'était certes pas mort, mais très amoché et il en avait pour au moins quatre-cinq mois d'hôpital. Qui était considéré très long pour les Shinigamis qui guérissaient d'habitude très vite.

Sébastian se tourna vers Angelika qui s'en allait le dos tourné. Elle dit avec un petit signe de la main blasé.

- Bon…bin salut et merci.

Quoi?! Ça finit comme ça?! C'est tout! Ah non! Ça se terminera pas comme ça mon pite! Foi de Sébastian Michaelis, il ne la laisserait pas lui filer comme ça! Il l'avait déjà perdue pendant 174 ans. Et qui sais dans combien de temps ils se reverraient.

Il voulut la rattraper, mais trop tard, elle avait déjà disparue.

Donc c'est le cœur serré que Sébastian repartie chez lui en laissant Grell qui lui criait n'importe quoi. Tantôt amoureusement, tantôt rageusement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3.

Angelika était particulièrement confuse. Elle n'avait plus tué d'animaux depuis une semaine et passait son temps assise au sommet des arbres à regarder le ciel constamment noir et illuminé de milliards d'étoiles blanches et brillantes en compagnie de sa nouvelle famille. Une créature-lionne deux fois et demi plus grosse que les lions ordinaires de la Terre.

Elle répondait au nom de Moriko (Enfant de la forêt). Elle avait aussi deux petits lionceaux qui eux avait la taille de vrai lions. Un mâle appelé Yoruko (Enfant de la nuit) et une femelle prénommée Akiko (Enfant de l'automne). Cette famille de créatures démoniaques était les seuls animaux qu'Angelika n'attaquait pas. Elle s'en était fait des amis. Moriko l'avait trouvée, recueillie et élevée comme sa fille 1 an après que Sébastian l'ait abandonné. Angelika avait obtenue auprès d'eux un nouveau nom, Yukiko (Enfant de la neige), et la capacité de survivre dans la forêt et de se battre. La Bête Sauvage avait vu le jour parmi les lions abyssaux de la forêt _Abyss._

Maintenant, Angelika n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête. Protéger sa famille des animaux dangereux et des démons-oppresseurs. Ils voulaient la fourrure blanche et noir des lions abyssaux pour leur valeur et leur rareté.

- As-tu des choses en tête, Yukiko, demanda Yoruko.

Oui, Angelika avait tout le temps Sébastian en tête, même si elle tentait de le refouler. Mais elle dit en lui caressant sa crinière blanche.

- Non. Mon seul souci est de vous protéger tous les trois.

Yoruko lui montra sa gratitude d'un petit coup de museau sur la mâchoire.

- Mais écoute, mère, Akiko et moi devons allez patrouiller plus profondément en forêt. Un groupe de braconniers est arrivé par l'ouest et il faut les empêcher de s'approcher. Reste dans la caverne jusqu'à notre retour d'accord.

- Bien, faites attention.

Yoruko se frotta à elle en ronronnant et s'en alla, laissant Angelika en haut de son arbre à regarder le ciel.

. . .

De son côté, Sébastian n'était pas sorti de sa maison depuis une semaine, c'est-à-dire depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Angelika.

Il ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

Mais il savait une chose. Qu'il devait régler ce fichu problème avec Angelika. Il le savait s'il continuait comme ça en sachant que où se trouvait Angelika et comment elle allait, il allait devenir complètement fou.

Mais au fond de son cœur, il se doutait que même s'il savait qu'Angelika était devenue la Bête Sauvage, il ne pouvait ignorer ces sentiments pour elle.

Il se décida à retourner la voir et à tout lui avouer.

Il s'habilla d'un chandail léger et d'un jogging et partit pour _Abyss_ tentant de retrouver celle qu'il aime.

Sébastian marcha jusqu'à la caverne. Il leva les yeux vers la caverne et grimpa, mais personne. Il redescendit donc et tenta d'envisager des possibilités d'endroits où elle pourrait être maintenant. N'en voyant pas, il l'appela donc plusieurs fois.

- Angelika! Angelika! Angelika où es-tu?! Il faut que je te parle! Angelika réponds-moi! Angelika! Angel…

Sébastian allait finir de prononcer son prénom quand il entendit une voix. Une voix douce et claire, et très familière. La voix…chantait. Une chanson harmonieuse. Elle provenait de la cime des arbres. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il grimpa en haut d'un arbre, mais pas jusqu'en haut et fit attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Quand Sébastian fut juste à côté de la voix, il jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua Angelika assise sur la dernière branche regardant le ciel en chantant. C'était elle la voix qu'il avait entendu. Ne voulant pas en perdre une miette, il lui prêta une oreille attentive.

_Yuuyami Semaru Kumo no ue_

_Itsumo Ichiwa de Tonde iru._

_Taka wa Kitto Kanashikarou._

_Oto mo todaeta Kaze no Naka._

_Sora wo Tsukanda sono Tsubasa._

_Yasu merukoto wa Dekinakute._

_Kokoro wo nani ni Tatoeyou._

_Taka no Youna Kono Kokoro._

_Kokoro wo nani ni Tatoeyou._

_Sora wo mauyona Kanashisawo._

_Ame no soko Furuiwakage ni._

_Itsumo Chiisaku Saite iru._

_Hana wa kitto Sestauna Karou._

_Iro mo Kasunda ame no naka._

_Usu momo-iro no Hanabira wo._

_Medete Kurenu te mo Nakute._

_Kokoro wo nani ni Tatoeyou._

_Hana no Youna Kono Kokoro._

_Kokoro wo nani ni Tatoeyou._

_Ame ni uta meru Setsunasa wo._

_Hitokage Taeta no no Michiwo._

_Watachi to Tomoni Ayunderu._

_Anata mo Kitto Samishikarou._

_Mushi no Sasayaku Kusa Hara wo._

_Tomo ni Michi yuku hito Dakedo._

_Taete mono iu Kotomonaku._

_Kokoro wo nani ni Tatoeyou._

_Hitori michi yuku Kono Kokoro._

_Kokoro wo nani ni Tatoeyou._

_Hitoribocchi no Samishisawo._

À la fin de la chanson, Sébastian se rendit compte de quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Il pleurait, il essuya rapidement les larmes et sentit une présence malveillante aux alentours. Une terrible menace. Un bruit de dégainage se fit entendre et Sébastian sentit une douleur aigue. Une flèche venait de lui transpercer le ventre. Mais ce n'était pas une banale flèche des humains. Une flèche spéciale pour démon.

Angelika entendit le bruit et aperçu Sébastian tomber de l'arbre d'à côté. Au même moment, Yoruko et Akiko apparurent à ces côtés. Akiko le vit la première et fonça vers lui. Elle essaya de lui arracher la tête avec ces crocs, mais fut arrêtée par Angelika.

- Non, laisse-le, il est à moi!

- Mais Yukiko, il fait peut-être partit de ces oppresseurs, répliqua Akiko.

- Justement non Akiko. Je le connais. C'est juste un démon comme les autres. Et cela aurait été ridicule que ces Frères-Chasseurs tirent sur l'un des leurs.

- Si tu le dis.

Angelika baissa son regard sur Sébastian et vit qu'il respirait encore, mais faiblement.

- Pourquoi étais-tu dans la forêt?, demanda-t-elle sévèrement en lui retirant brutalement la flèche. Sébastian en gémit de douleur.

- Il…fallait que je…je te parle, articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Yukiko, regarde là-bas!, s'exclama Yoruko.

Angelika tourna la tête vit entrepercevit une immense silhouette féline toute dorée avec des pattes arrière de chèvre, une paire d'ailes sur le dos et une queue de terminant par une tête de serpent qui s'approchait d'eux.

- La Souveraine Chimère, chuchota Angelika ébahie.

La Souveraine Chimère était la reine du bois. Une sorte de Déesse pour les animaux d'_Abyss_. Elle avait non seulement le pouvoir de donner la vie, mais elle pouvait aussi la reprendre. Son pouvoir d'enlever la vie était fatal et personne ne pouvait en réchapper. Elle pouvait brûler l'âme d'un être vivant par le regard. Sa sagesse n'avait d'égal que sa force et à ce qu'il parait, ces pouvoirs sans limites.

- Mais que fait-elle?, demanda Akiko en voyant la Souveraine Chimère toucher le front de Sébastian avec son museau.

- Il semble qu'elle va aider le démon, dit une vois derrière Angelika et les deux lions.

- Mère!, s'exclamèrent-ils.

Moriko était de retour aussi.

- Mais mère, pourquoi aiderait-elle un démon?, demanda Yoruko.

- Ce démon ne parait pas aussi mauvais que les autres.

- Oh il cache une part de ténèbres en lui, souffla Angelika.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Yukiko, demanda Moriko.

- Eh bien…parce que…j'étais son ancienne contractante.

- Tu plaisantes là, Yukiko!, s'exclama Akiko.

- Non. Le symbole qu'il y a sur sa main est identique à celui sur mon œil droit.

- Donc c'est ce démon qui t'as abandonné il y a 174 ans.

- Oui.

- Je vais lui broyer la tête entre mes crocs, rugit Yoruko furieux.

- On verra plus tard, la Souveraine Chimère vient de s'en aller.

Ces trois lionceaux se retournèrent et virent effectivement Sébastian tout seul dans son coin, allongé et visiblement inconscient.

- Yukiko…, commença Moriko.

- Je vais me porter garante de lui, mère.

- Je te fais confiance ma fille. Nous serons à la caverne si tu nous cherches.

Angelika se frotta à elle et les trois lions disparurent. Angelika s'accroupie près de Sébastian et le fit monter sur son dos. Et elle se mit à courir jusqu'à un court d'eau. Au centre se trouvait un îlot. On appelait cet endroit, L'îlot de la Renaissance. Toutes les créatures d'_Abyss_ venaient là pour se reposer après une bataille et récupérer de leurs blessures. Car on pouvait voir que la Souveraine Chimère avait guérit la plaie de Sébastian, mais ne lui avait pas redonné ces forces. Il avait une forte fièvre.

Angelika fit descendre Sébastian de son dos et le traîna dans l'eau en le tenant par les épaules. Elle l'allongea sur l'îlot en lui laissant que le buste à l'air libre. Le contact de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau brûlante fit reprendre ces esprits à Sébastian.

- Alors, toujours en vie?!, dit Angelika sarcastiquement. Pas encore crevé.

- Alors, toujours là!, répliqua Sébastian dans un murmure. Pas encore fichue le camp.

- Hmh, se marra Angelika, que je me suis ennuyée de ton humour sans saveur.

- Dis Angelika, où es-ce que je suis?

- Tu es à l'îlot de la Renaissance. Et puisque la Souveraine Chimère t'a aidé, je t'aiderai moi aussi.

- Vraiment?

- Puisque j'te le dis!...Attends-moi ici. Je reviens.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille comme ça?, dit Sébastian alors qu'Angelika était déjà loin.

Quand elle revint, elle portait dans ces mains des morceaux d'écorce brunâtres-pourpres. Angelika alla s'agenouiller à côté de Sébastian et rompit l'écorce en plus petits morceaux avec ces dents. Cette écorce souple et caoutchouteuse au goût épicé avait pour vertu d'apaiser le mal et de revigorer.

- Tient avale ça, dit Angelika en lui présentant une part dans la bouche. Ça te fera du bien.

Sébastian tenta de croquer la plante, mais il avait autant de force qu'un bébé nouveau-né.

- Allez mâche.

Il essaya, mais ne fit que s'étouffer et recracher l'écorce.

- Hoooh, soupira Angelika.

Elle reprit l'écorce et le mastiqua à sa place. Une fois transformé en pâte, elle se pencha sur Sébastian et lui fit avaler comme une maman oiseau. Sébastian sursauta un peu quand les lèvres d'Angelika entrèrent en contact avec les siennes pour ensuite sentir une pâte épicée entrer dans sa bouche.

- Avale, ordonna-t-elle.

Sébastian fit de son mieux et finit par ingurgiter l'écorce au prix de nombreux efforts.

Et Angelika continua à lui administrer l'écorce de force. Quand elle arriva au cinquième morceau, elle vit avec stupéfaction une larme perler de l'œil de son ex-majordome. Elle relâcha tous ces gestes et la regarda tomber lentement pour s'écraser sur la mousse de l'îlot. Elle reprit son traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'écorce. Fatigué, Sébastian finit par s'endormir en effleurant le genou d'Angelika.

Alors tout doucement, elle le fit remonter sur son dos et elle marcha jusqu'à la caverne où les trois lions l'attendait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4.

Quand Sébastian se réveilla, il était couché sur le lit de fortune qu'il avait vu dans la caverne. Sur lui était étalée une grande fourrure de loup blanc. Il regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait bien de la caverne d'Angelika. Il l'a vit d'ailleurs endormie à ces côtés dans une fourrure de cerf roux.

Sébastian sourit à sa vue et lui caressa ces mèches tombantes un moment avant d'aller prendre l'air un peu, avec misère. Ces jambes étaient aussi faibles que celles d'un jeune faon.

Du haut de la caverne, on avait une impressionnante vue de toute la forêt _Abyss_. De haut, elle paraissait encore plus splendide que d'en bas. Dehors, il fessait nuit.

- Souffres-tu beaucoup?, demanda une voix féminine, mais rauque derrière Sébastian. Il se retourna et vit Moriko couchée sur le toit de pierre de la caverne. Il serait si facile de sauter dans le vide et d'abréger ainsi tes souffrances.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des siècles. Comme cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis presque un bicentenaire. J'ai même rêvé qu'Angelika veillait sur moi jour et nuit.

- C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Tu devrais remercier Yukiko. Elle a veillé sur toi pendant deux jours entiers.

- Yukiko?

- Ma fille voyons! La jeune démone.

- Mais elle ne s'appelle pas Yukiko, mais Angelika. Angelika Phantomhive.

- Haha!, ria Moriko. Tu l'as peut-être connue à une époque sous ce nom d'humain, mais aujourd'hui cette Angelika Phantomhive comme tu dis n'est plus. Elle est à présent ma fille Yukiko.

- Elle t'a tout dit sur notre passé….je ne voulais pas.

- Eh bien trop tard!, s'écria Moriko. Tu l'as abandonné alors assume-en les conséquences! Je t'aie vu! Je t'ai vu la laisser tomber il y a 174 ans. Toute seule dans cet univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. J'ai attendu un an pour voir comment elle se débrouillerait, et j'ai vu qu'elle aurait besoin d'un coup de patte pour survivre. Je l'ai recueillie, élevée et initiée aux secrets de la forêt. Et aujourd'hui, elle est autant lionne abyssale que démone…mais TOI, est-ce que tu peux la sauver?!

- …Je ne sais pas…mais nous pourrions de nouveau vivre ensemble elle et moi.

- HAHAHAHA! Que feriez-vous tous les deux?! Et si tu voulais l'avoir près de toi, pourquoi l'avoir laissé seule?!

- Je ne voulais pas la blesser. J'ai paniqué…je…je suis…

Moriko ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sauta pour le rejoindre à sa hauteur. Elle se mit à tourner à pas lents autour de lui. Sébastian se tint droit.

- Oui, je sais quels sentiments tu éprouves pour Yukiko. Ça se voit dans tes yeux…tu l'aimes. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir si elle, elle t'aime. Je crois que c'est à toi de le découvrir.

Sébastian baissa la tête.

- Je le vois que tu as de nombreuses questions en tête. Monte sur mon dos, tu es encore trop faible pour pouvoir descendre sans te rompre le cou. On va aller en discuter plus bas. Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas que Yukiko apprennes.

Sébastian obéis et se cramponna au poil de la noire crinière de Moriko. Elle fit quelques bonds agiles sur les divers rochers et les branches d'arbre pour atterrir au milieu de la clairière. Sébastian descendit avec précautions et alla s'assoir en face de Moriko qui s'était couché dans l'herbe.

- Bon alors parle. Je t'écoute. Si tu sembles si bien connaître ma Yukiko, je pense que tu mérites de savoir ce qui se trame ici.

- Alors…qui a appris cette chanson à Angelika? Celle que j'ai entendue il y a deux jours.

- Akiko, mon autre fille. Et c'est moi-même qui lui aie enseigné. Et c'est ma propre mère qui en ait l'auteure. Elle s'appelait Teru. C'est pourquoi on la nomme Teru no Uta, ou la chanson de Teru.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est très belle.

- Merci. As-tu autres chose à me demander?

- Oui, que signifie cette attaque? Pourquoi a-t-on essayé de m'abattre?

- Cela ce produit régulièrement. Ce n'était pas toi qui étais visé. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était qu'un avertissement pour nous signaler qu'ils sont dans le coin.

- Alors qui? Par qui? Et pourquoi?

- Il s'agit de démons-oppresseurs. On nous attaque fréquemment car on en veut à notre peau. Mais je crois que ses brigands ont une autre cible qu'Akiko, Yoruko et moi. Ils veulent aussi Yukiko.

- Pourquoi?

- Yukiko est devenue un sujet courant parmi les démons de l'Enfer, surtout chez ces Frères-Chasseurs. Le fait qu'elle est fait tous ce carnage sur Terre et en Enfers en en ressortant toujours en vie et sans ce faire prendre la rendue célèbre. Tu as sans doute vu les avis de recherche placardés un peu partout.

- Non, je viens de me réveiller.

- Bon, alors pour faire court, la tête de Yukiko est mise à prix. Écoute, la Bête Sauvage est recherchée parmi les plus matérialiste des démons-braconniers. On dirait que juste sa tête a plus de valeur que nous tous.

- Ce qui veut dire que c'était elle qui était visée durant l'attaque.

- Presque. Je crois que la flèche t'avait été prévue. Les braconniers ne paraissent pas savoir que la Bête Sauvage est une simple petite démone. Alors ils ont pris le démon qui semblait plus puissant que la petite démone comme cible.

- Hmmm, cela a du sens. Mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est dangereux de l'exposer comme ça? Car après tout, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Angelika vous aide tous à rester en vie en éliminant les animaux charognards qui vous gênent et à vous battre contre ces tyrans. Mais si elle est encore plus visée que vous trois, alors elle court au suicide en se mettant en première ligne face à eux.

- Tu es intelligent pour un démon, mais je suis consciente du risque. Elle ne fait que nous aider, je m'occupe personnellement de ses monstres.

- Si tu le dis. J'espère que tu as calculé le degré de danger que tu fais courir à Angelika.

- SILANCE! De quel droit oses-tu me parler de la sorte?! Toi qui n'a rien à faire dans cette forêt en premier. Toi qui penses tout savoir de ce monde! Mais qui es-tu pour proférer de telles fadaises?!

- Je suis Sébastian Michaelis! Et je me réserve le droit de dire ça car je connais Angelika depuis plus longtemps que toi et que je sais que malheureusement, même si je te prierai, toi, ou à un de tes lionceaux ou à Angelika qu'elle ne se batte pas, elle ne m'écoutera jamais. Moi je la connais, elle ne vit que pour combattre et défendre sa cause. Ça la tuerai de renoncer. Je pense que c'est en refusant de jeter l'éponge qu'Angelika a acquis sa force de caractère autrefois.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques instants dans la clairière. Jusqu'à ce que Moriko le rompe.

- Va te recoucher. Dès que tu seras sur pied, je veux que tu quittes cette forêt. Yukiko est ma fille et c'est moi qui m'occuperai d'elle. Elle nous aidera, j'en suis sûre!

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Sébastian en remontant sur le dos de Moriko. Elle est trop têtue pour baisser les bras.

Moriko regagna la caverne en quelques sauts et y déposa Sébastian avant de repartir dans la forêt. Celui-ci alla s'assoir sur les fourrures pour réfléchir. Entre-temps, Angelika s'était réveillé.

- Ça va mieux?, demanda-t-elle.

Sébastian releva le front et se tourna vers Angelika qui le regardait impassible.

- Oui, grâce à tes bons soins et à la Souveraine Chimère.

Angelika esquissa un léger sourire et se rendormi. Cela fit se rappeler à Sébastian à l'époque où il l'a bordait dans son grand lit à baldaquin et où elle s'endormait en un rien de temps après une dure journée de travail où elle avait négligé sa pile de document pour la Compagnie Fantom. Le souvenir le fit sourire et il se recoucha sur ces fourrures et Morphée vint vite le voir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5.

Le lendemain, Sébastian se réveilla en plus ou moins bonne forme. Il tourna le menton, mais vit qu'Angelika n'était plus là. Et que dehors, il fessait jour. Il se leva donc et sortit de la caverne pour venir se poster au milieu de la clairière.

Un instant plus tard, un des lionceaux de Moriko sortit des bois pour venir se planter devant Sébastian. D'après la crinière blanche et le pelage noir, il s'agissait d'Yoruko, puisque les deux autres lionnes avaient le pelage blanc et le crin noir.

- Ma mère m'a demandé te t'escorter à la sortie de la forêt. Suis-moi.

Sébastian ne fit aucun commentaires suivit le lions abyssal jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Sur place, Yoruko se tourna vers Sébastian et lui dit.

- Écoute, je ne sais quel lien te lit avec ma sœur Yukiko, mais je te prierai de bien vouloir la laisser tranquille…elle a bien assez souffert comme ça.

Yoruko n'ajouta rien d'autres et retourna dans la forêt. Sébastian rentra donc dans son cottage songeur. Il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation comme ça…alors qu'il était rentré sans avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire à la bonne personne. Quelle galère!

Alors, pour se changer les idées, il alla faire un tour sur Terre. Il déambula sans destination dans les rues de Londres jusqu'au moment où il arriva devant un kiosque à journaux. D'après l'énorme caractère de la manchette, un grand évènement venait de se dérouler. Pour en savoir, il en acheta un exemplaire et parcourut l'article.

_**FIN DES MEURTRES À LONDRES.**_

_**Depuis maintenant deux semaines, les atroces meurtres commis par un assassin inconnu ont cessés. Tous les soirs, les agents de Scotland Yard s'étaient postés à chaque recoin de la capitale et avait guetté le moindre signe de la présence du tueur. En deux semaines, ils n'avaient rien trouvés. Ils ont donc concluent que le meurtrier avait pris peur et s'était sauvé.**_

_**Cette nouvelle apporta le soulagement parmi les aristocrates de Londres…**_

Sébastian n'avait pas besoin de lire la suite pour comprendre qu'Angelika avait arrêté de tuer des aristocrates pour se nourrir. Soulagé, il jeta le journal dans une corbeille et rentra chez lui. Avant de pénétrer dans sa maison, il s'arrêta devant sa roseraie rouge et blanche et en cueillie une blanche. Elle était sublime et sentait très bon. Il se souvint qu'Angelika, de son humanité, aimait beaucoup les roses blanches. Ce souvenir le rendit nostalgique.

Il finit par cueillir un bouquet complet de roses blanches et les empota dans sa maison, posant le vase devant une fenêtre, juste à côté d'une boîte contenant divers objets ayant appartenu à sa bien-aimée: ces bagues familiales, trois costumes de comtesses et sa cape, sa canne, un Peter Rabbit, cinq de ces ouvrages littéraires préférés d'Edgar Allen Poe et son service à thé favori, celui en porcelaine blanche décorée de roses bleues de chez Wedgwood.

Pour se changer les idées, il fit les cent pas dans son salon et réfléchit à la meilleure méthode pour aider les lions abyssaux et Angelika. Car évidemment, il ne laisserait pas cette situation se dérouler sous son nez sans réagir. Il en allait de la vie de sa bôchan.

Mais d'abord, comme dans toute affaire, quel que soit le sujet, il faut aller aux renseignements.

Sébastian se précipita donc en ville. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à Londres, mais en plus dantesque. Les bâtiments étaient de couleur gris ardoise et les toits noirs. Un brouillard permanent couvrait les pierres de trottoirs jusqu'aux tibias. Des squelette-fantôme se promenaient ici et là nonchalamment. Le quartier que l'on pourrait comparer à l'East End était fréquenté par un groupe d'âmes en peine, mortes par suicide. Des Barghests aux poils noirs et sales grognaient à tous les passants. Sébastian n'y fit pas attention et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à l'imposante bibliothèque de la Cité Succube.

La bâtisse ne différait pas des autres immeubles, mais les fauteuils à l'intérieur étaient rouges et les meubles noirs.

Connaissant bien la bibliothèque infernale, il n'eut pas besoin d'aller voir le démon aux cheveux violets de l'accueil.

Il se rendit au fond et prit un antique volume poussiéreux et usé scellé par une boucle en bronze et à la couverture de bois recouverte de cuir noir. Le titre disait.

_Les Mille et Un Mystères d'Abyss._

_De_

_Koad Izambred._

Le livre traitait des différentes légendes, créatures et plantes de la forêt. D'ailleurs, tous les livres de la bibliothèque infernale étaient un peu comme les Doomsday Book des Shinigamis. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire et les faits se déroulaient, les nouvelles s'écrivaient d'elle-même.

Sébastian alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils rouges et feuilleta le bouquin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

Lion Abyssal. (Leones Abyssi) (Accompagné de photos mâle/femelle sous différents angle et endroit du corps.)

Les lions abyssaux sont reconnus pour leur force, leur vitesse et leur endurance. Mais ce qui fait vraiment leur célébrité, c'est les vertus et la valeur de leurs pelages et de leurs griffes.

Leurs pelages, blanc à crin noir pour femelles et noir à crin blanc pour mâles ont la faculté d'être plus efficace que la plus épaisse des armures et leur brillance et le touché plus doux que du velours en ferrait la plus convoitée des capes.

Leurs griffes, hors de la normale, ne sont pas que de vulgaires os. Les fibres qui les composent sont dotées d'une solidité infaillible. Plus durs que la pierre et l'acier, elles peuvent réduire en miettes quelque chose d'aussi gros qu'un arbre. Elles sont très recherchées pour la confection d'armes.

Ses créatures, affublées d'une formidable intelligence vivent toujours en famille et sont très solidaires. Elles se reproduisent comme n'importe quelle race terrestre. Leur seul défaut est qu'ils n'ont qu'une existence presque sans fin.

Leur chef actuel est la lionne Moriko et son clan regroupe ces deux lionceaux Yoruko et Akiko, ainsi que la Bête Sauvage d'Abyss.

S'en suivait de l'arbre généalogique de Moriko, dont le nom de Teru apparaissait juste au-dessus du sien.

Sébastian trouva cette lecture fascinante et décida d'emprunter le livre.

. . .

De retour chez lui, il déposa le livre sur son bureau et réfléchit sérieusement au moyen de pouvoir approcher de la forêt maintenant que Moriko la lui avait interdite d'accès…Mais il se dit qu'au fond, ce n'était pas elle qui pouvait le commander, mais seulement sa chère Angelika. Et après tout, il était suffisamment fort pour pouvoir affronter un lion abyssal et en ressortir vivant.

Il prit donc la décision que dès demain, il retournera à la forêt _Abyss_ et demanderait des explications sur ce qui se trame et proposerait son aide…peut-être que Moriko ou un de ces lionceaux consentirait à l'écouter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil (de luxe), Sébastian se leva, enfila un chandail col en V et un pantalon et partit d'un pas énergique vers _Abyss_.

. . .

Devant l'orée sinistre et sombre de la forêt, Sébastian se demanda encore une fois comment Angelika avait fait pour rester en vie et entière dans ce genre d'environnement lugubre.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre d'idioties. Il avait une jeune maîtresse à sauver. Ce fut donc les poings serrés et les yeux droits devant lui qu'il franchit l'enceinte d'arbre onyx pour pénétrer dans le bois.

Après cinq minutes de marche, il sentit autour de lui une présence qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'une fois. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut une paire d'yeux orangés le fixer à travers les buissons.

- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous!, lança Sébastian.

Un bruissement se fit entendre et la lionne Akiko sortit des fourrés. Étrangement, elle ne grognait pas et ne montrait pas les crocs toutes griffes dehors. Ce qui surprit le démon. Avant que celui-ci lui demande ce qu'elle venait faire ici, elle le devança et lui dit.

- Viens avec moi. Je dois te parler.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en fut. Perplexe, Sébastian la suivie. Ils marchèrent dix minutes jusqu'à aboutir à un endroit jusque-là inconnu de Sébastian. C'était un véritable champ de stalagmites de toutes les formes (presque) et de toutes les longueurs et ça partait dans tous les sens sur 180 .

Akiko s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui pour lui faire signe de de la suivre et elle sauta sur différents stalagmites pour aller s'installer sur l'un d'entre eux longs d'une trentaine de mètre et à 40 du sol. Sébastian se dépêcha de la rejoindre et s'assit face à elle.

- Alors…pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici?

- Parce que je crois que tu es quelqu'un de fiable et que tu pourrais nous être utile, répondit-elle en le désignant d'une de ces griffes.

- Euh…c'est-à-dire…pour quoi faire?

- Il se passera des choses effroyables dans très peu de temps et je crains pour la vie de ma sœur.

- Je me doutais aussi que quelque chose se tramait ici. Mais pourquoi moi? Tu le sais que ta famille ne m'aime pas et ne me fait pas confiance.

- Ils s'y feront. Et si c'est toi, c'est parce que je vois en toi que tu as à cœur notre cause contre les oppresseurs et que tu désires tout autant que moi que Yukiko vive. Alors…seras-tu des nôtres?

Sébastian hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris et qu'il était d'accord. Non mais franchement, il n'allait sûrement pas rester dans son cottage les bras croisés pendant il ne savait quel épopée allait avoir lieu à moins d'un Km de chez lui.

- Bien, conclut Akiko. Je vais à présent t'expliquer notre problème et te divulguer toutes les informations que nous avons réussi à obtenir de l'ennemi lors de nos patrouilles.

Et elle lui fit savoir que deux de leurs ennemis principaux était les deux Frères-Chasseurs Démons (détails de Moriko avait omit.), les frères Ryuku (dragon de la mort) et Tastuya (flèche de dragon). Ils avaient aussi rassemblé plusieurs créatures monstrueuses pour lancer l'assaut.

Elle lui décrivit ensuite les différentes créatures que le clan ennemi avait réussi à mettre la main et celle que son clan avait rallié à leur cause. En gros, il était une trentaine des deux côtés.

- Et ce qui nous inquiète le plus, poursuivit Akiko, c'est que leur chef semble être le fils de Satan lui-même. Le Prince Incube.

Sébastian dégluti avec grande difficulté. Incube, fils de Satan! Et merde! C'était bien la dernière personne à qui il aurait voulu songer. Machiavélique, calculateur, menteur et profondément cinglé. Il avait un goût absolument intense pour les femmes…OH NON! Femmes, mais quel imbécile il était pour n'avoir pas fait le lien plus tôt…Angelika. Il s'en tapa le front contre le plat de la main.

(_Les enfers sont répartit en deux contés. La partie moins maléfique appartient à Succube, la sœur jumelle d'Incube, où se trouve la forêt _Abyss_. Et le territoire plus sombre, à Incube_)

- Un problème?, demanda la lionne abyssale.

- Angelika. Voilà le problème. Si Angelika est si convoitée par les oppresseurs, c'est parce qu'Incube la désire comme trophée.

Akiko écarquilla ces yeux orange sous l'information.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai!, s'exclama-t-elle….Euh, monte sur mon dos. Je t'emmène voir ma mère. On va essayer de la convaincre de te supporter.

Sébastian ne se fit pas prier et grippa sur le dos d'Akiko. Celle-ci attendit qu'il se soit agrippé à sa crinière pour décoller.

Sébastian ne se rendit pas compte à quel point le trajet se fut fait si rapidement, tellement Akiko courrait vite. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de la forêt que Sébastian n'avait encore jamais explorer.

Il aboutissèrent à une clairière plus grande que celle d'Angelika, situé près de l'îlot de la Renaissance. Des nids et des couches de toutes formes et de toutes tailles avaient été installés un peu partout pour y recueillir les membres de la Résistance. Partout où Sébastian posa son regard, il ne voyait qu'un petit groupes de créatures de légendes. Il ne revint parmi nous que quand Akiko s'arrêta devant sa famille.

En voyant le démon sur le dos d'Akiko, Moriko et Yoruko se dressèrent sur leurs pattes et grognèrent. Angelika préféra mettre les voiles. Sébastian voulu l'arrêter, mais Akiko le stoppa dans son élan d'une patte avant de s'adresser à sa famille.

- Mère, frère! Ne vous en prenez pas à lui! C'est moi qui suis allée le chercher! Il est là pour nous aider!

- Je lui avais interdit de revenir ici!, grogna Moriko. Tu n'avais aucun droit de le menez à notre base! Et en quoi peut-il nous être utile?! Il est peut-être un espion d'Incube!

- Il pourrait être plutôt notre espion. Qui d'autre qu'un démon peut comprendre un autre démon, répliqua Akiko.

Alors que Moriko allait objecter, un Kistune* arriva au galop.

- Que se passe-t-il?, demanda Yoruko.

- Les Frères-Chasseurs! Ils arriveront bientôt! Ils disent qu'ils veulent négocier!

Moriko jeta un regard à ces enfants, conserva un moment de réflexion, puis dit enfin.

- Bien. Moi, Yoruko et Yukiko allons allez les voir et entamer les négociations.

- Quoi?!, s'exclama Sébastian. Moriko, tu ne peux pas faire ça! C'est précisément ça qu'ils veulent!

- Tait-toi démon! Tu n'as pas la parole!, rugit la Lionne Abyssale. Ne te mêle pas de nos affaires!

Sébastian claqua la langue et serra les poings à l'aveuglement de Moriko. Trois secondes plus tard, Angelika sauta des fourrés et alla rejoindre Moriko sans un regard pour Sébastian.

. . .

Les Frères-Chasseurs étaient deux démons de la pire espèce. Voleurs, meurtriers, escrocs, etc…Ils étaient réputés pour être les pires démons que l'Enfer n'ait jamais vus.

Depuis leur enfance, leurs parents les ont initiés aux méthodes de tyrans. Enfants, ils avaient peut-être l'air mignon comme tout avec leurs bouilles de gamins sages, mais dès leur début, ils se sont montrés très doués, aussi cruels et impitoyables qu'Incube et obsédés par l'argent. (Raisons des avis de recherche.)

Devenus mercenaires à part entière, ils sont entrés au service d'Incube.

Leur réputation a fait que partout où on parlait de leur passage, les démons les moins affreux se méfiaient de leur entourage.

. . .

- Bien, alors de quoi voulez-vous nous parler?, demanda Moriko assise face aux Frères-Chasseurs, mais sur la défensive.

- Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, notre maître Incube désire quelque chose en particulier, répondit Tatsuya, et il obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite. Mais il est tout de même juste et miséricordieux…

- Ne pensez pas que vous nous aurez aussi facilement!, les coupa violemment Yoruko.

- Comme nous sûrement, poursuivit Ryuku, calme, l'ignorant, vous voulez empêcher une infusion de sang. Tous désir limiter les pertes. C'est pourquoi nous vous demanderont soit une peau de lion abyssal...ou la Bête Sauvage.

- JAMAIS!, s'écria Moriko. Nous ne laisserons jamais quiconque briser notre famille! Nous protègeront nos amis et notre forêt! Disparaissez et dîtes à votre maître que nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort!

Les Frères-Chasseurs s'échangèrent un regard, pouvant se comprendre sans un mot, se sourirent et Ryuku lança.

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais sachez qu'en prenant cette décision, vous signez l'arrêt de mort de votre vie et celles de tous vos alliés. Vous vous êtes attiré les foudres de la tempête.

Puis les Frères-Chasseurs se retirèrent sur cette dernière phrase.

Moriko les regarda s'éloigner en feulant puis leur rugit.

- Je sais tout autant que vous diriger les tonnerres! J'ai en moi un ouragan qui ne demande qu'à se déchaîner si vous me provoquez!

Les mercenaires ne répliquèrent pas et finirent par disparaître du champ de vision de la lionne et de sa fille.

- Tu sais que maintenant ils ne reculeront devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins, lui dit Yoruko.

Moriko ne répondit rien. Angelika resta un peu en arrière derrière eux, les regardant s'en aller en silence, légèrement confuse face à la réaction de Moriko.

- Yukiko, l'appela Yoruko, tu viens?

- Partez devant. J'arriverai plus tard.

Yoruko haussa les épaules et se disjoindra. Angelika partit pour une balade.

De retour au camp, Sébastian laissa Akiko avec qui il discutait et s'approcha de Moriko.

- Alors? Que s'est-il passé?

- Je n'aie rien à te dire démon!, répliqua Moriko, furibonde tout en poursuivant son chemin.

Sébastian la laissa faire, mille et une questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit dans un cercle vicieux.

Angelika sautait d'arbre en arbres. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentait comme une volonté qui la guidait dans ces pas.

À un moment, la volonté fut si forte qu'elle en perdit pied et manqua la branche qu'elle voulait atteindre. Angelika en tomba de douze mètres dans les airs et percuta le sol en plein sur le dos.

Alors qu'elle allait se relevé, elle fut plaquée contre un rocher par une chose étrange. Le choc lui fit mal à la colonne.

La volonté la força à la regarder dans les yeux. En quelques secondes, le vide prit place en Angelika. Elle ne pouvait plus rien contrôler elle-même.

Mais alors qu'elle était coincée de son côté, les choses n'allaient pas mieux au campement.

Les Frères-Chasseurs étaient allé faire leur rapport à Incube, qui ordonna aussitôt l'assaut.

Ce fut une bataille rapide. Le camp d'_Abyss_ avait prévu l'éventualité depuis longtemps et remporta cette manche, mais pas sans quelques blessures.

Peu après que les forces d'Incube se soient en allé, Moriko fit le décompte des pertes.

- Bien. Nous avons tout le monde.

Mais Sébastian n'en était pas sûr. Durant les négociations, il avait pris soin de mémoriser les visages des troupes et d'en faire un total. Avec lui dans le groupe, ils devraient être exactement 30, mais il en manquait un…Angelika.

- Non Moriko!, s'exclama-t-il. Il manque une personne.

Moriko lui lança un regard suspect, puis promena son regard orange sur les troupes. Elle s'en rendit compte quand elle regarda ces enfants.

- JE VAIS LES TUER?!

*(_Esprit magique sous la forme d'un renard._)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7.

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin à l'est, Angelika se débattait comme une forcenée pour se libérer de ces chaînes qui la maintenait au mur glacial de la cellule en ossements humains de la forteresse volante d'Incube. Ses entraves avaient été fabriquées expressément pour retenir un démon en fureur et lui donnait un choc douloureux à chaque gestes brusques. Elle en reçu tellement qu'elle abandonna l'idée de les forcer. Les bracelets qui lui reliaient les poignets et les chevilles lui avaient écorché la peau jusqu'au sang.

Peu après, la porte de la cellule d'Angelika s'ouvrit et la lumière qui en émanait l'aveugla. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Et bien, et bien…et bien? Qu'avons-nous là? Une bien belle petite créature.

Au son de la voix, à l'intonation et à la posture de la silhouette qu'Angelika voyait, elle était prête à pariez qu'il s'agissait du Prince Incube en personne.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Angelika s'habitua à la clarté qui avait diminué et pu voir Incube. En apparence, il ressemblait à un jeune homme en fin vingtaine aux longs cheveux lisses et gris pâle, presque blancs qui lui tombait jusqu'à la mi-cuisse et aux yeux rouge feu. Il portait une simple veste ouverte à gros col à fourrure noire sans manches, un pantalon étroit, des gants et une paire de bottes. Le tout en cuir noir et une petite chaînette était accrochée à son pantalon. Il regardait Angelika avec un air gourmand tout en fumant une cigarette fichée dans une longue pipe droite.

Il s'accroupie tout près d'elle, lui prit le visage en main et l'inspecta sous tous les angles.

- Oui…murmura-t-il suavement. Tu es tel que je l'imaginais. Une belle jeune femme qui n'attend que l'on s'occupe de toi.

Il fit courir ces doigts sur Angelika, passant tout près de sa poitrine. Il sortit alors un petit couteau au manche en or orné d'une tête de mort et s'amusa pendant quelques minutes à le faire glisser sous les vêtements d'Angelika et les lui déchirer de par à part, mais sans jamais toucher à sa peau.

Puis soudainement, lassé de son petit jeu, il se releva d'un bond. Angelika n'avait même plus la force de lui cracher au visage. Ces vêtements avaient été tellement abimés qu'il restait à peine de quoi la couvrir.

- Mais avant, poursuivit Incube. Il faudra t'apprendre ce qu'il en coûte de jouer au plus fin avec le fils de Satan.

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt, les fers d'Angelika se détachèrent d'eux-mêmes et elle s'effondra à genoux sur le carrelage de pierres noires. Un démon de rang inférieur attrapa la jeune démone par les bras et l'entraîna à la suite de son maître dans une grande salle noire.

Angelika regarda autour d'elle et vit différents appareils de torture datant de différentes époques et de différentes cultures.

- Tu verras, belle démone, mon serviteur va te faire connaître ton sort avant que je ne m'occupe de toi moi-même. Je m'installe confortablement ici et te laisse t'amuser.

Le démon installa Angelika sur une table sans fond, lui laissant le dos à l'air libre et lui lia les poignets et les chevilles aux quatre coins.

Il prit un lourd maillet sur la table d'à côté qui contenait plusieurs petit instruments et l'abattit de toutes ces forces sur le genou droit de la jeune démone.

Son os avait craqué comme du bois sec. Angelika aurait voulu crier de douleur, mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Du sang jaillit de son genou brisé pour aller se répandre sur la table.

Visiblement, le fait qu'elle n'ait point crié déplut à son geôlier. D'un geste dédaigneux de la tête, il ordonna au démon de poursuivre les supplices.

Le démon inférieur prit une lame de fer chauffée au rouge et l'appliqua avec lenteur et en profondeur dans le dos d'Angelika. Là, elle ne put retenir une plainte douloureuse suite au grésillement et à l'odeur de sang et à la chair brûlée. Le gémissement de la jeune démone parut faire plaisir à son tortionnaire qui ricana dans son coin tout en suivant la scène.

S'en suivi de géhennes tous plus horribles les uns que les autres.

On mit de fin rouleaux de papiers entres les doigts et les orteils d'Angelika et on y mit le feu. Ce ne fut pas long qu'ils furent couverts d'ampoules. Et juste pour s'amuser, Incube ordonna que l'on jette des gouttes d'huile pour attiser les flammèches avant de les éteindre et qu'on stimule ces brûlures avec sa cigarette.

Ensuite, vint le classique des quarante coups de chat à neuf queue*. Son dos, sa nuque et l'arrière de ces jambes furent marqués de longues estafilades plus ou moins profondes.

Après, on lui fit souffrir le martyre avec les esquilles de bambou taillé qu'on lui enfonça sous les ongles et dans ces plaies du dos.

Et pour finir, le démon l'acheva en brossant à vif les contusions avec une brosse de pics de hérissons.

Durant la cession de souffrance, Angelika n'avait plus rechignée. Elle était habituée après tout. Elle s'évanouit après le dernier coup de brosse.

Incube éclata d'un grand rire sonore et malveillant face au corps sans vie de la Bête Sauvage.

. . .

Au camp, Moriko rugit de colère.

- JE VAIS LES TUER?!

Tout ce que pouvait faire Sébastian, était de la regarder exploser. Il fallut lui plusieurs minutes pour arriver à retrouver son calme….Et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Sébastian ressentit un élancement dans sa main gauche. Sa marque de contrat était rouge vive et étincelait. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Que ce passe-t-il?, lui demanda Yoruko.

- Je ne suis pas sûr à 100%, mais je crois qu'Angelika a de sérieux ennuis présentement. Qu'elle se trouve entre les mains de cette ordure d'Incube.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, démon?, s'enquérit Moriko.

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire avant que tu ne partes pour les «négociations», répliqua t'il en fessant des guillemets dans les airs avec ces mains. Ils avaient tout orchestré…et je peux sentir quand ma Angelika a des problèmes. Un lien invisible nous lit l'un à l'autre.

Les lions abyssaux et les autres créatures gardèrent le silence et fixèrent Sébastian comme s'il était un animal venu du monde des humains. Sébastian finit par se détourner.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous tous, mais on perd du temps. Chaque seconde peut compter pour Angelika, désormais entre les mains d'Incube. Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais moi, je pars à sa recherche.

Et Sébastian couru dans la direction d'où il percevait les faibles émanations de l'aura de sa jeune maîtresse. Presque inexistantes, mais toujours présente. C'était un soulagement pour Sébastian. Il aurait perdu la trace si Angelika se serait avérée morte.

. . .

Ce ne fut pas long pour que Sébastian puisse apercevoir la forteresse volante du Prince passer au-dessus de la falaise sur laquelle il s'était arrêté. L'aura d'Angelika se fit légèrement plus forte. Il avait visé juste. Angelika était retenue prisonnière par ce monstre.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter jusqu'à la falaise voisine, une petite bourrasque lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il découvrit avec surprise les trois lions abyssaux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici?, demanda Sébastian.

- Tu ne t'ais peut-être pas rendu compte, mais Yukiko est tout autant précieuse à nous qu'à toi, répondit Akiko. Alors on y va tous ensemble.

Sébastian leur accorda un sourire et releva les yeux vers la forteresse qui s'était immobilisé au-dessus d'eux.

- Ne t'en fait pas Angelika, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. Je vais venir te sauver.

*_Fouet à neuf lanières de cuir. On peut aussi parfois attacher des objets coupants aux bouts. C'était le cas ici._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8.

Grâce à leur agilité et à leurs pattes à coussinets, les lions abyssaux purent sans problèmes sauter de la falaise pour se poser en douceur sur la surface de la forteresse.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que la forteresse d'Incube avait été conçue pour piéger les intrus qui tentaient de s'y introduire. Chaque pièces, chaque fenêtres, chaque escaliers réservaient une surprise aux inopportuns.

Après être entrés, ils bifurquèrent dans un couloir qui formait un croisé.

- Cette citadelle est immense, commenta Akiko. On ferait mieux de se séparer en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de terrain.

- Pourquoi en deux groupes?, demanda Yoruko. Si on partait chacun dans une direction différente, on couvrirait encore plus de terrain.

- Sers-toi un peu de ton cerveau frérot, répliqua Akiko. On ne sait pas ce dont est capable ce château. Il pourrait nous perdre, nous égarer, ou encore pire…tous nous tuer. Mieux vaut être deux pour se couvrir mutuellement.

- Ah oui….

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Moriko dit ensuite.

- Bien, alors je partirai avec le démon et vous deux, vous partirai dans une autre direction.

Ces deux lionceaux hochèrent la tête puis prirent le chemin de droite.

- Allez, suis-moi.

- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance hein?, demanda Sébastian.

- Disons…seulement à 30%. Je ne peux pas pardonner à ton espèce de vouloir nous chasser.

- Je comprends.

. . .

De sa tourelle privée, Incube avait pu voir tout en détail l'arrivée des alliés de sa captive. D'ici, il avait fait installés tout l'équipement nécessaire pour surveiller chaque recoin de son antre. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant rigolé. Il s'amusait comme un petit enfant de cinq ans à faire errer les lions abyssaux et le démon. Il se dit que le destin était de son côté pour lui avoir amené les lions et un traître. Car Sébastian, pour être du côté de Succube, était considéré comme un parjure.

Mais laissant ce détail pour plus tard, il décida de s'occuper d'abord des deux lionceaux.

. . .

Yoruko et Akiko arpentaient un long couloir, quand un cliquetis se fit entendre.

- Euh Yoruko, tu n'as rien entendu de particuliers?

- Si…comme un bruit métallique…Je n'aime pas ça. Rebroussons chemin.

- Je suis d'accord. Revenons sur nos pas.

Mais alors qu'ils allaient s'exécuter, le plancher s'ouvrit sous leurs pattes et ils dévalèrent un toboggan sans fin.

Les corridors cachés étaient comme des serpents. Ils zigzaguaient, tournaient, se croisaient, allaient dans toutes les directions. Les deux lions avaient beau essayer de freiner, ou même de ralentir leur chute avec leurs griffes, mais les parois étaient trop lisses et mouillées d'humidité.

Leur descente se termina avec une igue droite et ils plongèrent tête première dans un lac souterrain situé dans une cave géante et sombre. Détestant l'eau comme n'importe quel félin, ils se hâtèrent de trouver un point sec. Ils purent se réfugier sur une grosse pierre qui dépassait du niveau d'eau.

- Brrrr…je déteste cet endroit, grogna Akiko en s'ébrouant.

- Moi aussi. Allons-nous-en.

Mais malheureusement, dès qu'Yoruko eut finit sa phrase, toute les issus se bloquèrent par des dalles de pierres. Et les têtes de gargouilles qui ornaient le haut des murs ouvrirent leurs gueules et de l'eau commença à en sortir, remplissant lentement la cave.

. . .

Sébastian et Moriko gardèrent le silence jusqu'au moment où ils aboutirent dans un cul-de-sac comportant deux portes en bois. L'une était décorée de rose blanches, et l'autre de roses noires. Toutes en métal.

Ni la lionne, ni le démon ne put questionner son vis-à-vis qu'une voix glaciale se fit entendre.

- Vous vous apprêtez à pénétrer dans le Méandre Sans Chemin. Si vous voulez vous en sortir et récupérer ce que vous recherchez, trouvez la clé. Votre salut dépendra de votre choix.

- Incube!, s'écria Sébastian. Où vous cachez-vous?! Répondez-moi!

- Hahahaha! Tu es bien un démon mon cher Sébastian Michaelis…si cela est ton nom pour l'instant. Tu trouveras ta si chère Angelika Phantomhive si tu le désire tant, au bout du Méandre. Hahahaha!

Et la voix disparue comme du vent.

- Salaud!, jura Sébastian. Il espère nous embobiner dans ces charade…mais il verra qu'il a trouvé sérieux rival.

Dans son dernier bout de phrase, Sébastian sourit. Moriko le regarda, un peu perdue.

- Tu as compris quelque chose dans ce qu'il a dit?

- Oui! C'est même tellement évident.

Il se tourna vers les deux portes et les regarda minutieusement. Elle avait exactement la même apparence, mais de couleur différente. Il sourit de nouveau.

- Il est vraiment stupide s'il croit nous avoir comme ça, il fait fausse route. Nous devons prendre la porte blanche.

- Et comme en es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion?

- Très simple. Incube a dit que nous trouverons Angelika à la fin du Méandre Sans Chemin si tel est notre souhait et que tout dépend de nos décisions, mais ces logogriphes sont si grotesques, voir laids. Il nous suffit de choisir la bonne porte pour parvenir à Angelika. Mais nous risquons de voir d'autres portes sur notre chemin.

- Et pourquoi as-tu choisis la porte blanche?

- Tous simplement parce que les rose blanches sont les fleurs préférés de ma jeune maîtresse.

- Tu m'en diras tant!

Sébastian claqua la langue, légèrement irrité et ouvrit la porte blanche. Comme prévu, ils gagnèrent une autre pièce avec deux portes. L'une avait belle aspect, faite de beau bois poli et aux fermoirs rutilants comme s'ils avaient été graissés. L'autre par contre était très quelconque. Le bois était taris, la peinture écaillée par endroit, des morceaux manquaient et les fermoirs étaient tout rouillés et semblaient grincer.

- Alors, à ton avis, laquelle prendre?, demanda Moriko.

- J'opterais pour la porte neuve. Angelika est née dans une famille de nobles riches. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé trouver l'autre genre de porte dans leur manoir.

Et ils poursuivirent leur chemin en se retrouvant toujours dans une pièce à deux portes.

Une toute fleurie peinte en rose, une autre grise normale.

Une faites en chocolat, une en légumes.

Une rouge qui suintait du sang, une porte en métal bis.

Une en vitrail représentant un ange, un autre une simple branche d'olivier.

Une porte coulissante en papier de riz, une autre en marbre bleu ardoise.

…Et finalement, après avoir franchi celle coulissante, ils découvrirent une cellule en ossements humains.

Étant nyctalopes, ils purent facilement voir aux alentours. Il n'y avait absolument rien à part deux-trois torches éteintes, quelques brins de pailles sèches, un ou deux rats morts et un corps de jeune fille complètement meurtri sans vie…UNE CORPS DE JEUNE FILLE!

Moriko et Sébastian se précipitèrent vers Angelika. Elle était étendue par terre, Sébastian la releva avec beaucoup de délicatesse et la plaça sur ces cuisses.

- Angelika! Angelika! Ouvre les yeux! C'est moi, Sébastian! Angelika!

Lentement…très lentement, Angelika entrouvrit les paupières. Le sceau sur son œil était très pâle, presque effacé. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Angelika était suspendue entre la vie et la mort. Plusieurs de ces blessures avait été infectés et d'autres guérissaient mal. Même ces pouvoirs de démon n'arrivaient plus à la soigner.

- Elle est vraiment dans un sale état, commenta Moriko. Il faut la transporter jusqu'à _Abyss_ pour qu'elle se baigne à l'îlot de la Renaissance. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Dépêchons-nous.

- Je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard, lâcha une voix froide dans leurs dos.

Sébastian et Moriko firent volte-face et virent avec effroi Incube.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9.

Dans la cave, l'eau continuait de monter. Akiko et Yoruko en avait jusqu'en haut des pattes. Ils avaient beau chercher dans tous les coins à la recherche d'un quelconque interrupteur, levier, commande, même entre les dalles, mais rien.

- Il faut croire qu'on va mourir noyés, dit Yoruko.

- J'en aie bien peur.

. . .

- Je crains qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard, lâcha une voix froide dans leurs dos.

Sébastian et Moriko firent volte-face et virent avec effroi Incube. Celui-ci affichait un sourire maléfique et mâchonnait le bout de sa pipe droite.

- Et bien, et bien…et bien, qu'avons-nous là? Un traître et du gibier! Tout à fait amusant!

Sébastian se releva, le corps d'Angelika dans les bras. Moriko aussi, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Elle regarda dans tous les coins, mais la seule issue possible était bloquée par le Fils de Satan. Elle passa ces yeux ensuite sur Sébastian, serrant le corps d'Angelika très fort contre sa poitrine, les yeux lançant des éclairs vers Incube qui continuait à ricaner. À son regard, elle put facilement deviner que Sébastian donnerait sa vie pour la jeune démone.

Il ne lui laissa plus le choix.

(_En italique, messages mentaux_)

- _Sébastian. Tu m'entends?_

Sébastian reçu très clairement les mots de Moriko, mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Au début, évidemment, il aurait sursauté, mais ce qui l'avait surtout étonné, s'était le fait que Moriko l'ait appelé par son prénom, et pas juste démon.

- _Écoute-moi bien. Je vais sauter sur Incube pour le distraire. Pendant ce temps, tu ficheras le camp avec Yukiko. Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec lui, je retrouverai mes petits et on se rejoint plus tard._

Moriko, ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle sauta directement sur Incube et le plaqua au plancher d'un coup de patte.

- VITE! DÉPÊCHE-TOI!

Sébastian serra encore plus fort Angelika dans ces bras et couru à toutes jambes. Les mouvements brusques de Sébastian faisaient gémir de souffrance les blessures de la jeune démone. Sébastian s'en rendait bien compte, mais il ne pouvait ralentir la cadence sous peine de se faire choper par les gardes d'Incube qui avaient été mis en alerte.

. . .

À la cellule, Moriko venait elle aussi de prendre la fuite après avoir réduit en bouillie le bras droit d'Incube et lui avoir donné un gros coup de griffes au flanc droit et à au visage, le marquant de trois longue balafres sur tout le côté gauche.

Furieux de son échec, Incube sonna l'alerte. Puis il boitilla péniblement jusqu'à son bureau où il déclencha un compte à rebours qui devait faire sauter toute la place dans les prochaines cinq minutes.

- Huhuhu! Bon voyage dans le néant!, ricana-t-il. (Il ne peut pas dire en Enfer, puisqu'on y est déjà.)

. . .

L'eau avait presque atteint le plafond. Les deux lionceaux peinaient à garder leurs museaux à l'air libre.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on est finit sœurette.

- Moi aussi! Adieu Yoruko.

- Adieu Akiko.

BOOOUUMMMM!

. . .

Sébastian, toujours poursuivi, reprit le chemin emprunté précédemment et sauta directement par la fenêtre dans le vide.

Et ce fut tout juste, car dès qu'il quitta le sol de la citadelle, une terrible explosion retentit dans son dos. Il protégea Angelika de son corps du souffle.

À trente mètres du sol, il tenta de reprendre pied, mais en chute libre, s'était impossible. Il percuta alors de plein fouet les rocher et les arbres et finit son raid le nez dans la terre. Mais il s'en sortit avec seulement quelques fractures et écorchures.

- Owww, geindra Sébastian.

Il se redressa avec difficultés et marcha jusqu'à l'Îlot de la Renaissance. Il était tel qu'il s'en souvenait.

Sébastian avança tout doucement dans l'eau avec Angelika. La fraîcheur de l'eau sur ces plaies ouvertes et brûlantes la fit grogner. Il la déposa sur l'île et colla son oreille sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait encore, mais faiblement.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, il enleva son chandail et le posa sous la tête d'Angelika. Brisé de fatigue, il finit par s'endormir à ces côtés.

. . .

Sébastian fut réveillé par le bruit d'une branche cassant. Au moment même où il se retourna, il vit des touffes de poils blancs et noirs bouger. Il dut constater par après qu'il s'agissait de Moriko blessée qui portait ces petits sur son dos, eux aussi blessés, mais aussi inconscient. Il alla à leur rencontre.

- Moriko! Tu es blessée! Attends, je vais t'aider.

- Sébastian…grogna Moriko. Va-t'en…vite! Incube sera là…d'un instant à l'autre…

Mais trop tard, un autre craquement se fit entendre. Et…

- Oh non, lâchèrent Sébastian et Moriko d'une même voix.

Incube était apparu entre les arbres de l'autre côté de l'étang. Son visage et son corps pissaient le sang. Un éclair de folie flamboyait dans ces yeux. Il ne rigolait plus comme avant. Là, il semblait véritablement en colère, voire dément et fou furieux.

- BANDES D'IMBÉCILES!, hurla-t-il. QUI CROYEZ-VOUS AVOIR ATTAQUÉ!? JE SUIS LE FILS DE SATAN! JE SUIS LE PRINCE DES TÉNÊBRES INCUBE! VOUS ME DEVEZ TOUS LE RESPECT ET ME CRAINDRE!

- Depuis toujours, dit Sébastian, personne n'a jamais fait attention à vous, lui dit Sébastian. Votre mère, Lilith, a toujours préféré votre sœur Succube et votre père vous ignorait complètement.

- Non…non…tu dis n'importe quoi!

- Alors vous avez cherché des moyens pour que la population démoniaque vous remarque. Vous aviez commencez à intimider les démons de bas étages et à faire régner la terreur en Enfer. Vous capturiez vos serviteurs et les martyrisiez juste pour votre bon plaisir.

- Tais-toi…c'est faux!

- Ensuite, vous vous êtes mis à violer toutes les femmes, mortelles ou immortelles, tout simplement pour combler vos désirs sexuels. Vous n'avez jamais aimez qui que ce soit, ni jamais été aimé pour vous-même. Vous le fessiez par ce que vous le vouliez seulement.

- Ferme-la…!

- Et pour accroître votre puissance et votre pouvoir d'autorité, vous vous êtes entouré de démons de la pire espèce. L'appât du gain et de la puissance vous a poussé sur les traces de la célèbre fourrure des lions abyssaux. Et cette possession et la capture de la Bête Sauvage vous aurait finalement valu honneur, gloire, admiration et l'amour de votre père. Et peut-être même l'accès au trône des Enfers.

- La ferme! La ferme! LA FERME! DE QUEL DROIT TU OSES DIRE DE TELS ABSURDITÉS!? TU NE SAIS RIEN!...Je vais…je vais…JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER!

Incube dressa sa main valide dans les airs. Des émanations vertes viride jaillirent de sa paume et tourbillonnèrent. Il y eu un éclair et soudainement, l'épée Laevatein, celle-là même qui avait tué Claude Faustus, apparu dans sa main.

Incube avait retrouvé son sourire de fou.

- HAHAHAHAHA! Vous allez tous connaître le courroux d'Incube, le maître des Enfers.

Malgré ces meurtrissures, il fonça directement sur Sébastian. Celui-ci, alors qu'il allait se faire transpercer par Laevatein, un flash noir et blanc lui passa sous le nez. Il le suivi du regard et vit avec effroi que Moriko s'était jeté devant lui pour le protéger.

Furieux, il assaillit Incube dans le but de lui prendre l'épée, mais même blessé, le Prince restait un démon de rang plus élevé que Sébastian, donc plus fort. Incube n'eut aucun mal à repousser Sébastian.

Ce dernier fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin. Alors qu'Incube allait de redresser et lui infliger le coup fatal, Moriko lui sauta dessus et essaya de lui broyer les jambes entre ces crocs. Mais Incube riposta en lui donnant un coup d'épée qui lui déchira le poitrail. Cette attaque rendit Moriko hors-combat.

- Sébastian…ne peux-tu sauver ta bien-aimée?, murmura Moriko avant de sombrer.

- Voilà qui devrait te tenir tranqui-AARRRGGG!

Incube sentit une cuisante douleur de part en part dans le dos et un millième de seconde plus tard, Laevatein lui fut arraché des mains.

Sébastian se releva en se massant le crâne. Sa culbute lui avait fait heurter un rocher. Quand son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'Îlot de la Renaissance, il fut consterné de voir Angelika sous sa forme complète de démone, debout, se soutenant sur sa jambe valide, tenant Laevatein dans sa main, la pointant sur Incube qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol. Elle lui avait déchiré le dos avec ces griffes. Et ces ecchymoses n'étaient qu'à moitié cicatrisées.

- SALE ENFLURE, s'égosilla Incube. J'TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE COUPER LA TÊTE ET DONNER CE QUI RESTERA DE TA CARCASSE À MES WARGS*!

- Non. Vous ne ferez plus jamais de mal à personne! Je vais en finir avec vous et comme ça, la forêt _Abyss_ redeviendra un havre de paix.

Et rassemblant ces forces, Angelika leva haut Laevatein au-dessus du cœur d'Incube.

- NON! NE FAIS PAS ÇA! PITIÉ!

- Désolé, il y une éternité que je n'aie plus de pitié.

Et elle plongea Laevatein dans le cœur d'Incube. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux d'effarement, mais il n'était pas encore mort.

Angelika récupéra l'épée. Tous ces efforts lui avaient liquidé ces dernières forces et elle s'effondra. Mais heureusement, Sébastian la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne percute la terre.

- Non! NON! JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR!

- Tout est de votre faute Incube!, répliqua sèchement Sébastian en serrant Angelika, de nouveau dans les vapes. Rien de tout cela ne serrait arriver si vous n'aviez pas été corrompre et aveuglé par votre soif d'empire.

Au même instant où Sébastian finissait de parler, ils sentirent tous une présence dans les environs. Ils se retournèrent et virent la Souveraine Chimère émerger des profondeurs de la forêt. Elle avançait à pas de vent vers Incube. Elle se pencha sur lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Elle parla ensuite sans même à avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Elle avait une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Tu es coupable…Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

- Non…Non…Arrêtez!

- Ton âme est souillée du sang de tous ceux que tu as tué…Souffre avec eux.

La Souveraine Chimère usa de son pouvoir du regard. Aussitôt, tous les souvenirs des mauvais actes d'Incube passèrent devant ces yeux. Il revoyait tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Ça défila jusqu'au moment où ce fut trop insupportable et son âme fut brûler vive. Ces yeux se desséchèrent et tombèrent en poussière.

Incube n'était plus.

*(_Monstre maléfiques, __sorte de mélange d'ours, de loup et de hyène._)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10.

La Souveraine Chimère pivota vers Sébastian, le regarda un instant, puis disparu dans la forêt.

Sébastian était encore un peu désorienté par tout ce qu'il avait vécu ses dernières semaines. Mais remettent ces interrogations à plus tard, il décida de soigner Angelika et les lions abyssaux en les trempant dans l'étang.

. . .

Angelika se trouvait dans un espèce de brouillard dense et grisâtre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien de moins que du vide.

Subitement, le décor changea et Angelika atterrit dans sa cellule de la forteresse volante d'Incube. Elle avait récupéré sa vieille apparence d'enfant de dix ans et elle n'avait plus les ongles noirs. Ces mains et ces pieds étaient attachés à une table de torture. Il fessait affreusement noir et la seule chose clairement visible était la table.

Puis, lentement, apparurent toutes les personnes qui avaient été des ennemis dans la vie d'Angelika: l'ange Ash/Angela, la secte qui l'avait détenue prisonnière, le baron Kelvin, Alois, Claude, Incube, etc…

Tous portaient des masques de mascarade en formes de têtes de mort qui ne couvrait qu'un côté de visage et des couteaux à longues lames et la regardait en souriant de manière malveillante. Leurs yeux étaient noirs aux iris rouges. Ils approchèrent leurs mains couvertes de sang, les lames à quelques centimètres de son corps. Et tout d'un coup, elles la transpercèrent toutes d'un bout à l'autre en même temps que des flammes dansèrent devant ces yeux, lui léchant la peau. Angelika criait à en perdre la voix. Le feu la consumait entière tout en lui montrant des images de ces plus douloureux souvenirs: l'incendie, la brûlure du fer sur sa peau, la mort de Mme. Red, la fois où elle avait bien cru que Sébastian l'avait trahi et avait été le meurtrier de ses parents, les nombreuses fois où elle avait vu le corps de Sébastian supposément mort. Bien qu'elle ait toujours su que Sébastian n'avait jamais été mort, la vision lui avait donné un coup au cœur.

Puis brusquement, toutes ces épouvantables images s'estompèrent d'un seul coup et elle émergea dans la vraie vie. Elle venait de faire le plus horrible des cauchemars. Elle se redressa précipitamment en fessant gicler l'eau de l'étang autour d'elle et fut tout de suite recueillie par deux bras chauds et familiers.

- Chut Angelika! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Oui…des choses que j'avais oublié…et dont je déteste me rappeler.

Angelika était tellement ébranlée qu'elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de Sébastian. Au contraire, elle entoura son cou de ces bras et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Durant ces hantises, elle était parvenue à se rendre compte de quelque chose de très important. Bien qu'elle détestait Sébastian de l'avoir abandonné, son amour pour lui était plus fort que tout. Elle avait eu beau se dire qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, mais elle n'était jamais arrivée à se convaincre. Elle aimait Sébastian de tout son cœur.

- Pardonne-moi…je suis tellement désolée Sébastian…

- Non Angelika. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Si je ne t'avais pas lâchement laissé tomber, tu n'aurais jamais vécu ses souffrances.

Il décolla légèrement Angelika pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, puis il dit.

- Angelika…je t'aime.

Et il l'embrassa. Il y avait longtemps qu'il en rêvait. Et c'était encore mieux qu'il n'ait jamais imaginé. Les lèvres d'Angelika étaient si douces. Il l'a fit délicatement basculer par arrière pour la surplomber.

Angelika était un peu indécise. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à ce que Sébastian lui avoue ces sentiments et l'embrasse par la suite. Mais elle en fut contente. Elle répondit à son étreinte en s'accrochant aux cheveux de Sébastian.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Angelika se confessa à son tour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…imbécile!

Sébastian lui offrit l'un des sourires qu'il était habitué de lui donner du temps où il était majordome et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il replongea aussitôt sur sa bouche, mais avec plus de douceur. Il la voulait. Il la désirait et il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à se retenir. Il se colla à Angelika et l'embrassa avec toute sa passion…mais il y allait avec un peu trop d'entrain et son entre-jambe frôla celle d'Angelika.

- Et bien Sébastian! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?, demanda-t-elle sournoisement.

Comme Sébastian ne répondait pas, Angelika commença à lui donner des baisers dans le cou et à lui caresser le torse. Sébastian gémissait sous chaque toucher. N'en pouvant plus, il arracha ce qu'il restait des vêtements d'Angelika et passa sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau. La jeune démone soupirait sous les caresses, visiblement, Sébastian avait de l'expérience. Elle ramena le visage de Sébastian près du sien et l'embrassa.

Sébastian les redressa à genoux et déboutonna son pantalon, libérant son sexe compressé. Il conduisit la main d'Angelika pour qu'elle le caresse.

- Es-tu prête?

- Ou…oui.

Alors, il la fit se mettre à quatre pattes et se positionna derrière elle.

- Attends!, l'interrompit Angelika. Où sont Moriko, Yoruko et Akiko?

- Ils sont encore inconscients un peu plus loin. Nous ne risquons pas d'être dérangés.

- Ouf!

Mais bizarrement, Sébastian sentait qu'Angelika était un peu tendue. Il pouvait discerner ces tremblements. Il se pencha alors par-dessus elle lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille en lui effleurant le bras du bout des doigts. Angelika en eut des frissons.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Je tacherais de me faire le plus délicat possible…et le plus excitant.

Angelika lui sourit. Sébastian lui lécha l'oreille et descendit jusqu'à son cou où il y laissa un suçon. Après, il prit son intimité en main et le plaça devant son anus.

- Il se peut que ça fasse un peu mal la première fois.

- Je n'aie pas peur.

Sébastian lui donna une caresse tout le long du dos où les cicatrices étaient toujours présentes, mais quasiment guéries, puis la pénétra. Angelika poussa un cri de surprise et enfonça ces ongles dans la terre. Pour la soulager, Sébastian se serra contre elle et lui caressa la poitrine, jouant avec ces seins, retraçant l'auréole avec son doigt.

Petit à petit, après chaque coup de reins, Angelika ressentait de moins en moins de douleurs. Le plaisir s'accentuait. L'eau ondulait à chacun de leurs mouvements

- Plus fort, je me languis.

- Yes, my Lady.

Angelika tressaillit au son de son ancienne appellation, mais le désir que lui procurait Sébastian lui changeait les idées de place.

Quand Sébastian donna un coup de butoir plus fort que les autres, il se libéra en Angelika. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupir de jouissance. Ils s'affaissèrent dans l'eau, le buste à l'air.

- Je t'aime Sébastian.

- Moi aussi. Plus que ma vie, répondit-il en lui prenant le visage en coupe et en lui donnant un long baiser. S'il-te-plaît…ne me quittes plus…jamais.

- Pour toujours…éternellement.

Fin.


End file.
